


random things i write lol ( au sanses x reader and stuff lol )

by nootmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Idk what I’m doing tbh, Multi, a l ot of trauma, gender neutral reader, maybe a little seggsual sometimes but i can’t write seggsual things so it won’t happen alot, nightmares ig, not me self projecting onto error and nightmare smh, poor Nightmare, poor error, they both have trauma, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootmare/pseuds/nootmare
Summary: the title really says it alltw for mentions of; abuse, ptsd, death and grieving, and panic attacks with a little drop of depressive episodes, and HEAVY mentions of self harm,, if any of these things trigger you, i wouldn’t recommend reading this aaa ( yes this entire thing is filled with trauma 😍😍 )
Relationships: Error x Reader, nightmare x reader, swap dream x reader
Kudos: 2





	random things i write lol ( au sanses x reader and stuff lol )

**tw for self harm !!!!!**

.

.

.

.

nightmare woke up breathing heavily, he tried to recollect what had happened; only to realise it was simply just a bad dream. it felt so real though, and nightmare tried not to cry. _deep breaths_ , he kept repeating to himself. but it didn’t work. he got himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. after some digging he found the small razor. he knew he shouldn’t do it, but the small voice in his head was pushing him to do it. he sucked in his breath as he pushed the razor onto his arm as someone knocked on the door. he jolted and accidentally pushed the razor too deep. a small stifled yelp came out of him as the door opened slightly. he rushed to hide the razor and pretended to wash his hands as you peeked into the bathroom.

“ what are you doing ? ” you questioned.

” just washing my hands, that’s all, go away now. “ nightmare snapped back.

you let out a small huff of disapproval as you walked into the bathroom. 

“ did you nut or something ? ‘cause i know that skeletons, especially you, can’t use the restroom. “ 

nightmare paused, no matter how he answered this, it wouldn’t turn out for the best. he didn’t notice that blood was coming out of the cut as he stared at you trying to come up with something to say before he quickly tried to hide it. but you saw it before he did.

” did you hurt yourself ?? “ you exclaimed as you tried to get a better view of the cut.

” no. now leave me alone “ he retorted as he moved his arm away from you.

but you didn’t budge.

” i’m not gonna leave until you let me help you. you’re clearly hurt and i’m worried. “

nightmare winced at the last part. he knew you were worried, but he didn’t want you to be. 

“ fine, do whatever you want, but after this i want you to leave me alone and let me get some rest. “ 

a small smile was put on your face as you went into the cabinet to try and find some bandages. you moved things around to try and grab the rubbing alcohol as you noticed something shiny hidden in the back, behind the rubbing alcohol. you picked it up and examined it for a minute. you noticed the blood on it and you immediately knew what it was. you quickly grabbed the bandages and the rubbing alcohol as you turned around to face nightmare. you grabbed the small razor and held it between your fingers. 

“ is this yours ? “

...... 

silence. 

nightmare adverted his eyes looking on the floor.

he didn’t say anything though. 

you sighed and you walked over to him. 

you placed the razor on the sink as you grabbed his arm and started bandaging it. 

“ i’m guessing...... this is what happened. correct ? “

nightmare only nodded his head.

you sighed softly as you finished bandaging him up. 

“ i’m sorry “ 

you looked up at him in confusion. 

“ sorry for what ?? you didnt do anything wrong. having emotions is normal, it’s just how you deal with them that might be a problem, but that doesn’t mean you have to apologise. “ 

you paused 

“ just.... please try your hardest not to do it again.... ok ?, i want you to find better coping mechanisms “ 

he nodded and smiled a little bit. 

“ .......ok “

you giggled and cupped his checks in your hands as you lifted yourself up to kiss his forehead. 

“ i love you so much, i hope you know that “ you giggled 

“ i love you too “ 

**Author's Note:**

> well.... that was certainly words !!!! not to proud of this, i think there is too much unnecessary detail, but i don’t know how to get rid of it lmao. BUT ANEEWAYS this sucks ass and i hate it BUUUUT,,, maybe my next one will be better lmao ( probably not tho BWJHDJS )


End file.
